pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Generał Gong
Generał Gong — ważna postać fabularna pojawiająca się we wszystkich grach z serii Patapon. thumb|Legenda Gonga [[Plik:Wong.png|thumb|Gong w Patapon 2 na Górze Gonrok]] Opis Gong jest najwyższym generałem Zigotonów, oraz ich narodowym bohaterem. Dla Pataponów jest okrutnikiem i ciemiężycielem, a także prawdziwym postrachem na oczkowate plemię. Jest też najpotężniejszym obrońcą królowej Kharmy. Z czasem jednak staje się dla Pataponów sojusznikiem i prowadzi Zigotonów do sojuszu z Pataponami. W Patapon 3 powraca jako spaczony Mroczny Heros imieniem Krukolec. Wygląd Spośród oddziałów Zigotonów Gong wyróżnia się charakterystyczną czapką i bronią. Jego hełm jest rogaty oraz futrzasty, przedstawia dziób i oczy ptaszyska. W Patapon 2 rogi nieco zmieniają kształt. Jego broń stanowi czerwona i długa kosa bojowa. W Patapon 2 została nieco fantazyjniej przyozdobiona i ma ząbkowane ostrze. W dwójce Gong wygląda bardziej bogato.thumb|Gong wyznający swą wierność dla władczyni Charakter Gong jest nietypową postacią: dla wrogów jest bezwzględny, a dla sojuszników troskliwy. Bezlitośnie zastraszał Pataponów, by nie buntowali się. Mordował i zabijał, byle by jego kraj był bezpieczny. Swych żołnierzy szanował i cenił, ich śmierć była dla niego druzgocącą klęską. Był ślepo wierny królowej, był gotów oddać za nią życie, do czego zresztą doszło... thumb|Hełm Gonga (w [[Patapon)]] Ekwipunek * Chociaż Gong walczył jako Tatepon, nie dzierżył tarczy. * Jego ulubioną bronią była długa kosa, zwana od niego Gong's Scythe (w dwójce zwaną Great God Scythe). Znacznie zwiększała jego obrażenia oraz szansę na Trafienie Krytyczne.thumb|Kosa Gonga (w [[Patapon)]] * Na głowie nosił hełm, zwany Gong's Helmet (w dwójce zwany''' Great God Helmet), który znacznie zwiększał jego odporność na Efekty Statusu i wytrzymałość na ciosy broni, oraz lekko zwiększał obrażenia. ** Po śmierci Gonga możemy zdobyć jego kosę lub znacznie trudniejszy do uzyskania hełm.thumb|158px|Akumapony w Hełmach Gonga ** W Patapon 2 statystyki hełmu są nieznane. W tej części nie można też zdobyć żadnego z tych przedmiotów innym sposobem niż oszustwem, ale jeden z Komuponów, '''Bakun, dzierży tą kosę. ** Na jednej z misji dostępnych wyłącznie za pomocą Debug Menu, pojawiają się Akumapony w hełmach noszonych przez Gonga.thumb|139px|Gong obok Makotona Historia Patapon Gdy Pataponi rozpoczęli II Powstanie Patapońskie, Zigotoni wystraszyli się i zaczęli wzywać Gonga - ich najpotężniejszego Generała, który zdołał zdławić I Powstanie Patapońskie. Jeszcze przed walką z nim grożą nam porażką ze strony tego dowódcy. Po raz pierwszy musimy się z nim zmierzyć w misji "Gong the Hawkeye", gdzie Gong grozi Pataponom zabiciem zakładnika. Jednak ta bitwa została przegrana, tak jak kolejne inne. Ponosił kolejne klęski. Moc Wielkiego Patapona była dla niego zbyt silna. W końcu, gdy Kharma zaczęła zastanawiać się nad wsparciem swych sił mocami Zaświatów, Gong absolutnie odmówił. Chciał uratować królową od utraty duszy. Postawiła mu ultimatum; miał pokonać Pataponów lub zginąć. frame|Śmierć generała Gonga Na Polach Doyon została przygotowana Zigotońska armia, gdzie w dowodzeniu Gongowi pomagał oficer imieniem Makoton. Gdy w misji "Gong Vows to Fight" zaczęła się ostateczna bitwa, Gong poprzysiągł bronić królowej do końca. W czasie walki nagle zwrócił uwagę, że brakuje mu żołnierzy. To Makoton, chcąc doprowadzić do paktu z demonami postanowił "pomóc" Gongowi w zginięciu. Wycofał jego oddziały, zdradzając go. Bezczelnie wyznał to Gongowi, po czym polecił mu, by "umierał jak facet". Choć bez jakichkolwiek żołnierzy Gong musiał spełnić obietnicę. Ruszył na Pataponów i poległ.thumb|Gong w magicznej masce thumb|213px|Gong odrzucający maskę Patapon 2 W Patapon 2 Gong zostaje przywrócony do życia, prawdopodobnie za sprawą demonów. Miał zostać ich generałem w zamian za wielką siłę i oddanie duszy. Wylądował na Bagnie Nyoriki, gdzie włożył ofiarowaną mu maskę, podobną do maski Herosa i zaczął rozmyślać. W końcu postanowił, że nie potrzebuje tego. Odrzucił maskę i ruszył do walki z nadchodzącymi Pataponami. Chcąc odegrać się za porażkę, zaczął torować im drogę przez Karmeńskie umocnienia, co rozgrywa się w misji "A Noble Death". Przez ten czas zebrał przybyłe do krainy Karmenów grupy Zigotonów i odszedł, by zmobilizować siły. Zawarł pakt z Karmenami; mieli nawzajem nie przeszkadzać sobie w walce, aby pokonać Pataponów. Jednak Gong przeszkadzał Karmenom. Aby stoczyć z Pataponami wyrównaną walkę, w misji "Gong's Trial" przypomniał im, jak używać Cudów, chcąc umożliwić im przedostanie się przez Kotlinę Boyayan, pilnowane przez skutecznego, naturalnego strażnika. Patapońskie wojsko odniosło sukces i dostało się aż na Górę Gonrok, gdzie czekała bitwa z Zigotonami i Karmenami. W misji "Battle on Mt. Gonrok" toczy się bitwa tych trzech armii. Jednak, gdy Zigotoni przegrupowywali się, Karmeni zaatakowali... Zigotonów. Ostrzelali ich z łuków, masakrując żołnierzy Gonga. Ten zrozumiał wówczas, kim naprawdę są Karmeni. Zrozumiał, że to plemię Pataponów miało słuszność. Poprosił o wybaczenie i polecił, by plemię Pataponów wyruszyło w góry. Gdy ci napotkali Akumaponów, Gong wsparł Pataponów w walce. Tam też pierwszy raz zmierzył się ze swym nowym arycwrogiem: Mrocznym, reinkarnacją zdrajcy Makotona. Razem zostali przywróceni do życia przez demony, jednak Makoton, w przeciwieństwie do Gonga, poddał się im. Gong pomógł w uwolnieniu Niebiańskiego Pałacu Amaterra. Gdy zagrożenie ze strony demonów zostało odegnane, zaś walki zbliżały się do centrum Karmeńskiego imperium, Gong obiecał wybudować dla Pataponów potężną katapultę. Zrobił to, jednak katapultę ukradziono. Żeby zrównoważyć trud wysilony przez Pataponów, by odzyskać broń, nakazał odbudować wielki czołg Ziggerzank i wysłał go do oblężenia Bramy Sokshi. Jest to ostatni aspekt ze strony Zigotonów w tej grze. thumb|Generał Gong obok Arcybiesa Uczciwości Patapon 3 Gdy pojawiło się zagrożenie ze strony Arcybiesów, gdy Heros Pataponów zyskał ogromną siłę jako Uberheros, Gong zazdrościł bohaterowi i nie mógł tego znieść. Uważał, że Heros nie jest godzien ratowania świata. Arcybies Uczciwości podsycił jego złość i okazał generałowi zaklętą maskę kruka. Gong na początku miał wątpliwości, czy zaufanie demonowi to dobry pomysł, ale ostatecznie założył maskę. Stracił pamięć, jego dusza została przepełniona samolubstwem i chciwością, stał się Krukolcem. Ostatecznie zbuntował się przeciwko Djinnowi i opuścił szeregi Mrocznych Bohaterów, ku niezadowoleniu Żarcioczułka. Dalej prawdopodobnie zamieszkał gdzieś w Dżungli Chciwej Maski, gdzie spędził jakiś czas na bliżej nieznanych zajęciach. Niemniej dawał znaki życia swojemu plemieniu Zigotonów. Nie wiadomo jak długo tam został. Legendy Pataponów mówią, choć bardziej prawdopodobne, że tylko do momentu, gdy udało mu się zrzucić klątwę Arcybiesa. W Patapon 3 Gong w swej normalnej postaci pojawia się tylko we własnych wspomnieniach, na statuach i w napisach końcowych. Relacje * Gong był wiernym sługą i obrońcą Królowej Kharmy, oddał życie za jej duszę. ** Jako, że wierzyła w jego wygraną, musiała mieć o nim wysokie mniemanie. * Gong wyraźnie miał słabą opinię na temat Makotona, uważał go za słabego dowódcę. ** Został przez niego zdradzony, ale prawdopodobnie po śmierci przebaczył mu. * Gong był zaciętym wrogiem Mrocznego, ale nie chciał go zabić z zemsty. Chciał go zabić, by uwolnić jego duszę. * Nie wiadomo, czy nawiązywał jakiekolwiek relacje z Beetletonem i Spidertonem, pojawili się oni dopiero po jego śmierci. * Nie lubił on Uberherosa i zazdrościł mu jego wielkiej mocy. Uważał, że on sam także powinien odegrać jakąś rolę w ratowaniu świata. * Jego zazdrość sprowadziła na niego zainteresowanie Arcybiesa Uczciwości. Gong nie ufał mu, ale ostatecznie poddał się jego mocy. Zdolności Gong dysponuje następującymi zdolnościami: thumb|Gong szykuje się do posłania tornada (po prawej atak) Tornado Gong otworzy szeroko oko, podniesie kosę za plecy, mruknie, po czym tnie, posyłając małe tornado. Sunąc do przodu zadaje ono bardzo niskie obrażenia, ale także wprowadza w Zachwianie i podrzuca. Najlepiej jest unikać go za pomocą piosenki ChakaChaka, uchroni to przed większością efektów ataku. frame|Ruch "Duplicate" Duplikator (Tą umiejętność poznajemy tylko w misji Gong Vows to Fight) Gong zawoła "Duplicate", po czym odskoczy od niego od jednej do dwóch kopii. Walczą one inaczej niż sam generał (uderzają jak zwykły piechur), da się je potraktować Efektami Statusu, oraz nie atakują tornadami. Są dość wytrzymałe, nie zadają dużych obrażeń, ale lekko przeszkadzają w walce. Zabite kopie mogą wyrzucić jakiś łup, najczęściej Ka-ching. thumb|Jak widać, Gonga można Powalić Naładowanym Atakiem Dekapona Zigotoński Zapał (Umiejętność bierna) Gong jest niewrażliwy na wszelkie Efekty Statusu. Jedynymi wyjątkami są Powalenie oraz Zachwianie. Możemy to wykorzystać i zabrać oddział Dekaponów, by atakować go Naładowanym Atakiem. Zamaszyste cięcie Gong weźmie zamach i zada nam niezgorsze obrażenia w Patapon. Nie są jednak one tak wielkie, żeby się nimi przejmować i grać pieśni ChakaChaka, chyba że dopiero co był wzywany Cud i nie mamy szału. thumb|Seria wybuchów Seria wybuchów Tego ataku Gong używa z reguły gdy bitwa chyli się ku końcowi, a Makoton właśnie go zdradza. Posyła wybuchy, które nie zadają żadnych efektów statusu poza bardzo delikatnym Odrzuceniem. Obrażenia są pomiędzy tymi od tornada a zamaszystego cięcia. Szybkie cięcie Wbrew panującej opinii, to nie jest bug. Możliwe jednak, że pojawia się jedynie w niektórych edycjach Patapon. Gong nie weźmie zamachu, tylko zaatakuje jak zwykły Tatepon. Robi to jednak najczęściej gdy jest oddalony od Pataponów, więc w ostatecznym rozrachunku nic ten atak nie robi. Ciekawostki thumb|151px|Statua przedstawiająca Gonga i Kharmę * Gong to jedyny wróg Pataponów, który pojawia się we wszystkich trzech częściach we własnej formie. * Można go uznać za najsilniejszego z generałów Zigotonów, bo walczy bez wsparcia różnych "superbroni", a na dodatek ma najwięcej zdolności. ** Jest postacią posiadającą najwięcej umiejętności. Wyjątkami są Heros i Uberheros, dysponujący rozmaitymi Trybami Herosa. * Gdy Gong szykuje się do rzucenia tornada, słychać dziwny jęk, który najprawdopodobniej jest jego głosem. W dwójce, w misji Gong's Trial woła do nas "Don Dodon Dodon!". ** Poza królową Kharmą i Scorpitonem jest jedynym Zigotonem, którego głos słyszymy. ** Brzmi on jednak inaczej niż jego jęk wydawany przy śmierci. ** Po jego śmierci odezwie się również Makoton, z którego strony można usłyszeć lekceważąco brzmiący dźwięk. * Gdy umiera (Zarówno jako on sam, jak i jako Krukolec) zawsze mówi: "...plop...". ** Pomimo tego kiedy ginie w Patapon, słyszymy przeciągłe, przesiąknięte nienawiścią jęknięcie.thumb|Fryzura czapki Gonga * Jego klasa jest jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Można go uznać za Zigotońskiego Tatepona (Tatetona), ale nie ma on tarczy, zatem można uznać go za Grenburra lub oddzielną klasę. * W Patapon 3, w Sklepie Srebrnego Hoshipona, możemy zrobić sobie fryzurę przedstawiająca Hełm Gonga, lub postawić statuę przedstawiającą Gonga i Kharmę lub samego generała. thumb|left|400px|Karta Gonga Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Zigoton Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kategoria:Oficerowie